We Young
by Rusacadel794
Summary: Sesuatu yang manis aku menyukainya /HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO/GS


"Sehun-ah, Baekhyunnie Ayo cepat turun" teriakseorang wanita paruh baya ber-apron merah ㅡOh Jaejoong, disampingnya sudah ada pria yang diyakini adalah suaminya ㅡOh Yunho tengah membolak-balikan koran sesekali meminum kopi yang sudah disiapkan sang istri.

"Sayang, biarkan mereka istirahat lagipula hari ini hari libur"kata Yunho, sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan sang istri yang tidak hanya sekali .

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau memiliki anak pemalas, terlebih Baekhyunnie, Dia harus menjadi wanita sepertiku kelak" Yunho hanya diam tidak ingin memperburuk suasana hati sang istri yang memang sudah buruk berkat kedua Putra-putri nya yang memang sedikit nakal.

Merasa geram karena Sehun dan Baekhyun tak kunjung turun, akhirnya Jaejoong pun segera menaiki tangga, "Ah, sebaiknya ku siram saja mereka". Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan, melihat istrinya yang super cerewet.

"Oh Sehun ! Bangun atau Eomma akan membakar semua buku-buku mu! "Teriaknya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sehun, lalu berlanjut ke pintu kamar Baekhyun .

Namun sebelum menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun, sang pemilik kamar sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu dengan senyum manis khasnya.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak gadis nya itu, tiba tiba saja Baekhyun sudah tampil cantik dengan baju berwarna pink berlengan panjang dan rok jeans setengah paha dan juga flat shoes cantik berwarna senada, rambut nya yang digerai juga bandana cantik yang menghiasi Surai madunya, tak lupa tas selempang berbentuk kepala kucing yang cantik, Sangat Manis.

"Eomma, Aku sudah bangun jadi berhenti teriak-teriak seperti itu" kata Baekhyun .

"Seharusnya kalau kau sudah bangun langsung turun saja, tidak usah menunggu Eomma teriak teriak seperti ini" kata Jaejoong sebal lalu beralih ke kamar Sehun yang sepertinya baru saja terbuka .

"Sehun, Eomma tau kau sudah bangun! Cepat turun .. tidak kah kalian kasian pada Eomma ? Dasar anak nakal!"

Jaejoong pun turun bersama Baekhyun yang memeluk lengan nya. "Eomma jangan marah-marah terus, lihat kerutan Eomma semakin banyak"

Nyuttt

"Ya!! Eomma kenapa mencubit perut ku"

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang membuat kerutan ini semakin terlihat hah?" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya .

"Pagi Appa" Sapa nya pada Yunho dan mencium pipi Yunho.

"Pagi juga Baekhyunnie, dimana Oppa mu?"

"Dia sedang mandi Appa"

Selang beberapa menit, Oh Sehun pun turun dengan tampang datar andalan nya itu. Si bungsu dari keluarga Oh itu memang berwajah dingin dan datar, sikapnya juga tak jauh dari wajahnya namun berbeda jika sudah bersama orang orang terdekatnya .

"Baekhyunnie, kau mau kemana ? Kenapa sudah berpenampilan manis seperti ini ? Hem? " Suara lembut itu bukan berasal dari Jaejoong maupun Sehun, melainkan dari Yunho. Yunho menang sangat lembut pada anak-anak nya terutama Baekhyun.

"Aku mau membantu teman ku pindahan Appa , aku punya teman baru, dia pindahan dari China dan sekarang aku dan kyungsoo ingin membantu nya .. "

"Benarkah? Senang nya punya teman baru"

"Iya Appa , dia sangat cantik , banyak yang bilang dia mirip denganku, tapi kurasa dia punya mata yang sangat cantik seperti rusa"

"Baekhyunnie juga sangat manis dengan mata puppy yang menggemaskan"

"Benarkah Appa ? Chanyeol Oppa juga mengatakan seperti itu, Baekhyun cantik dan manis" kata Baekhyun penuh binar .

"Tentu saja! Siapa dulu Eomma nya "Jawab Jaejoong penuh percaya diri.

"Ya ya ya Jaejoong Eomma yang cerewet "

"Teman-teman, terima kasih ya jadi merepotkan kalian" kata gadis bermata rusa tidak enak saat melihat teman teman baru nya yang terlihat kelelahan setelah membantu nya .

"Tidak apa apa lu, lagi pula kita kan teman" jawab seorang gadis bermata owl ㅡD.o kyungsoo.

"Iya Luhan, kita juga senang kok bisa membantumu" timba Baekhyun .

"Terima kasih padahal baru kemarin aku masuk sekolah baru, tapi sudah punya teman seperti kalian, aku bersyukur sekali" kata Luhan penuh syukur dan memeluk kedua teman nya .

Xi Luhan, gadis keturunan China-Korea yang harus merelakan pergi dari tanah kelahirannya dan menetap di tanah kelahiran Ayahnya

ㅡKoreaㅡ karena pekerjaan sang Ayah yang mengharuskan untuk pindah ke Korea.

"Luhan, Ayo Ajak teman mu makan, Mama sudah masak banyak" kata Heechul ㅡMama Luhanㅡ.

"Ayo baekkie, Kyungie"

Dimeja makan mereka bercerita, Baekhyun maupun kyungsoo mereka Luhan sangat mudah didekati , Luhan juga begitu lembut dan penuh sopan santun hingga tak heran jika baru masuk sekolah kemarin sudah banyak lelaki yang bersiul nakal ke Luhan .

"Luhan, Apa kau memiliki saudara? " Tanya kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku anak tunggal, kalau kalian?"

"Aku juga tidak punya saudara"jawab kyungsoo.

"Kalau aku, aku punya Oppa Eomma ku sangat cerewet , Appa ku sangat baik, Oppa ku juga sangat tampan, kapan-kapan kalian harus main kerumah ku ya" jawab Baekhyun semangat .

"Aku mauu"

"Aku juga"

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore, Baekhyun serta kyungsoo pun segera pamit pada Luhan dan keluarga nya,

"Sekali lagi aku terima kasih dan maaf tidak bisa mengantar kalian pulang" kata Luhan menyesal karena Luhan sendiri belum begitu paham pada daerah sekitar sini .

"Tidak apa lu, lagi pula kami lebih khawatir jika kau mengantar kami lalu pulangnya kau tersesat" gurau Baekhyun saat melihat wajah sendu Luhan .

"Kkkk~ benar sekali nanti malah terlihat seperti rusa kecil yang keluyuran" timpa kyungsoo .

"Ya ! Aku tidak seperti itu"

"Haha baiklah lu kita pulang dulu ya? Pai pai~"

"Hati hati dijalan"

"Baek, kita berpisah disini .. kau yakin berani pulang sendiri? Lebih baik kau telpon Oppa mu untuk menjemputmu"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil" gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau memang terlihat seperti anak kecil"

"Dibandingkan aku, kau lebih terlihat seperti balita" kata Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Saat mereka berdebat sambil tertawa-tawa tiba tiba seorang datang dengan sepeda berwarna hitam .

"Kyungsoo !"

Kyungsoo pun menoleh, mendapati senyum manis dari sang pemilik sepeda yang mampu membuatnya merona , Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun segera menyenggol lengan kyungsoo .

"K-kai?"

"Kalian darimana ?" Tanya kai namun pandangannya masih menatap ke arah kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya .

"Kami dari rumah Luhan "Baekhyun mewakili menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai karena Baekhyun tau jika Kyungsoo tengah sibuk menetralkan detak jantung nya .

"Luhan ? Luhan murid baru itu ?" Tanya kai , lagi.

"Iya, kami baru saja membantunya pindahan .."

"Oh begitu ya" Kai menoleh ke arah kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya ,

"Baekhyun, tidak keberatan kan jika Kyungsoo pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Kai .

Dan dengan enteng Baekhyun menjawab "Tentu saja , silahkan bawa saja dia .."tanpa peduli rona merah di pipi kyungsoo juga tatapan tajam nya.

"Lalu kau? Pulang dengan siapa Baek?" tanya kai sedikit khawatir , walau bagaimana pun Kai juga khawatir jika Baekhyun harus pulang sendirian .

"Tenang saja Kai, sudahlah pai~" Ucap Baekhyun lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih canggung .

"A-ayo Kyung"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab kyungsoo galak .

"Aku mau menemani mu Kyung"

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, jika Kai memang menyukai kyungsoo, teman satu kelas nya yang jutek dan galak luar biasa itu . Tapi walaupun begitu tidak ada yang tau bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan kyungsoo pada pemuda berkulit Tan itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa menoleh ke Kai lagi , sedangkan kai dibelakangnya tengah memanggilnya terus menerus .

"Kyungsoo "

"Kyung "

"Kyungsoo ayolah"

Panggilan ketiga akhirnya kyungsoo berhenti dan menatap Kai yang tiba tiba kikuk ditatap seperti itu oleh kyungsoo .

"Aku tidak mau kai"

"Kenapa mau?" Suara Kai melemah dan sedikit demi sedikit mendekat ke arah kyungsoo yang sudah gugup .

"Kenapa kyungie?" Tanya kai sekarang lebih dekat. Dan secara otomatis membuat kyungsoo perlahan lahan mundur, namun ternyata tangan kai sudah berada di pinggang nya dan menahan nya .

"K-kai .. kau t-terlalu d-dekat" kata kyungsoo .

"Aku bisa lebih dekat lagi Kyung" jawab kai dengan mata menatap kearah kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya . Kai juga mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang kyungsoo .

"Pulang bersamaku ya?" Kali ini Kai lebih lembut dan penuh kehangatan saat mata mereka bertatapan.

"B-baiklah"

Setelah lari menghindari tatapan mematikan dari kyungsoo dan membiarkan kyungsoo berdua dengan Kai akhirnya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah Baekhyun mengentikan Langkahnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri saat membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo dan Kai . Baekhyun tau jika Kyungsoo juga menyukai Kai hanya saja kyungsoo terlalu jutek dan galak hingga perasaanya bisa tertutupi dengan baik .

"Kyungie , kau tidak bisa membohongiku .. kkkk~"

Baekhyun mengecek Handphone nya dan melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam . Jika seperti ini maka Baekhyun harus bersiap siap mendapat Omelan dari Eommanya.

Saat Baekhyun berjalan sambil meminum jus strawberry yang dibelinya bersama Luhan dan kyungsoo, tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil mengagetkan nya .

"Baekhyunnie" ah ternyata itu adalah Appa nya .

"Appa!" Ucapnya girang segera memasuki mobil appanya .

"Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" Tanya Appa nya seperti biasa dengan nada yang lembut .

"Terlalu asyik bermain hingga lupa kalau hari sudah sore Appa " jawab Baekhyun dengan tampang tak bersalahnya .

"Nanti kau kena marah Eomma "

"Aku kan bisa berlindung pada Appa , kkkk~"Jawab nya sambil memeluk lengan Yunho.

Mobil Yunho sudah sampai di halaman rumah Keluarga Oh, Yunho turun dari mobil namun tidak dengan Baekhyun, hingga menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Yunho . Namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan segera menghampiri Yunho .

"Appa~ gendong, aku tidak mau kena Omelan Eomma "

Dan dengan senang hati Yunho menggendong Baekhyun dengan begitu mudah nya .

"Kau itu kurus sekali Baek, makan yang banyak ya biar gendut, "

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau gendut"

"Gendut itukan lucu sayang"

"Tidak mau Appa~ " rengek Baekhyun .

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, dan Baekhyun masih menempel pada sang Appa tiba tiba saja mata Baekhyun melotot saat melihat siapa yang tengah berada di ruang tamu bersama sang Oppa nya itu .

"Appa, turunkan aku .. Turunkan aku" kata Baekhyun menepuk lengan Yunho. Namun Yunho tidak mendengarkan nya .

"Appa~ turunkanㅡ"

"Hai, Chanyeol Apa kabar?" Tanya Yunho pas didepan Chanyeol .

Astaga, Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali menguburkan diri begitu malu saat Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun kan sedang berada di gendongan Appa nya , pasti Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun sangat manja .

"Kabar baik, paman " jawab Chanyeol membungkuk sopan .

"Hai Bayi "sapa Chanyeol pada Baekhyun .

Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang juga, benar kan dugaannya, sekarang Chanyeol menganggapnya seperti anak kecil . Padahal sudah hampir 1 tahun ini Baekhyun ingin terlihat dewasa saat didepan Chanyeol .

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat sendu, akhirnya Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menggendong Baekhyun .

"Paman biar saya saja yang menggendong Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol membuat perubahan ekspresi yang berbeda beda dari semua penghuni ruangan tersebut .

Sehun hanya menatapnya jengah dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya , Yunho tertawa kecil lalu segera mengarahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke badan kekar Chanyeol, sedangkan yang digendong itu sendiri sudah mati Matian agar tidak memekik kegirangan, astaga, sekarang dirinya sudah digendongan Chanyeol .

"O-ppa tidak usah.. "

"Tidak apa bee"kata chanyeol .

"Sehun dimana Eomma ? " Tanya sang Appa .

"Sedang arisan" jawab Sehun singkat .

"Yasudah Appa tinggal dulu ya" kata Yunho lalu beranjak dari ruangan tersebut .

Chanyeol mendudukkan diri dengan Baekhyun yang masih digendongannya . Gemas sekali saat melihat pipi chubby Baekhyun yang memerah, ingin sekali mengecupnya .

"O-ppa, A-aku akan kekamar" kata Baekhyun bermaksud lepas dari gendongan Chanyeol namun justru membuat Chanyeol bersmirk tanpa di ketahui Baekhyun.

"Oppa akan mengantarkanmu"kata Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan segera menggendong Baekhyun kekamarnya .

"Jangan macam macam , Park " kata Sehun memperingati, namun Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sehun .

Sesampainya di kamar Baekhyun yang serba Pink , Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh mungil itu diranjang Baekhyun .

"T-terima kasih Oppa"

"Sama sama Sayang"jawab Chanyeol mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun melotot .

"Oppa keluar ya? Nanti Sehun mengira kita buat aneh-aneh" kata Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan bagaimana raut kaget dari Baekhyun yang baru saja dicuri First Kiss nya .

Pagi hari disekolah, Baekhyun kyungsoo serta Luhan tengah mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan ceria, mereka cekikikan lucu mengabaikan tatapan yang menusuk dari beberapa pasang mata .

"Baiklah anak-anak, jika tidak selesai kalian selesaikan dirumah dan besok segera dikumpulkan " kata Jung Ssaem .

"Baik Ssaem"

Jung Ssaem pun keluar dari kelas tersebut ,

"Selesaikan dirumah ku ya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan dan kyungsoo .

"Kajja " jawab Luhan dan kyungsoo berbarengan .

Sesampainya di rumah baekhyun, mereka berada dikamar Baekhyun , mereka menyelesaikan tugas yang belum terselesaikan itu .

Luhan resah memandang jendela kamar baekhyun, karena langit sudah mendung dan juga mulai turun hujan .

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang"ucap nya sedih .

Baekhyun serta kyungsoo mengentikan aktifitas mereka dan menatap kearah Luhan . "Menginap saja disini Luhan , kau juga kyung" kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui .

Namun tidak dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo memang sudah dekat dengan keluarga baekhyun, sedangkan dirinya tidak , bertemu saja baru kali ini , Luhan tidak enak jika harus merepotkan keluarga baekhyun .

"T-tapi Baek .. mama akan sangat khawatir jika aku tidak pulang" jawab Luhan beralasan .

"Jaman sekarang dan kau masih khawatir? Kau kan punya smartphone tinggal telepon saja atau video call" jawab Baekhyun enteng .

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Luhan menyetujui dan mengenyahkan pemikiran tentang ketidaknyamanan nya .

1 jam telah berlalu dan meraka sudah menyelesaikan tugas nya dengan baik, dan tiba tiba saja Jaejoong datang dan menyuruh mereka turun untuk makan bersama .

Karena dadakan dan tidak membawa ganti akhirnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo memakai pakaian Baekhyun yang untung saja tubuh mereka sama sama mungil.

"Wahh, makanannya banyak sekali bibi "kata kyungsoo terlihat sekali jika Kyungsoo akrab dengan keluarga ini, sedangkan Luhan hanya diam saja .

"Iya kyung, bibi sengaja masak banyak saat tau kalian akan menginap "jawab Jaejoong tak kalah ceria.

Saat mereka hendak makan tiba tiba saja Sehun datang dari luarㅡpulang dari kuliahnya

ㅡDan langsung bergabung di meja makan . Namun sebelum itu mata Elang Sehun yang tajam itu terus saja menatap wajah cantik gadis yang duduk ditengah tengah antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo .

Gadis itu cantik sekali, memiliki mata yang sangat indah, hidungnya mungil , dan bibirnya yang cantik, rasa rasanya Sehun tak pernah jumpa dengan gadis secantik itu . Gadis tersebut namanya Luhan, Sehun tau itu saat Baekhyun dengan cerianya menceritakan pertemanan mereka . Luhan hanya diam saja tidak banyak bicara seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mungkin masih canggung atau Luhan tau jika Sehun yang terus menerus menatapnya? Hingga menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong yang menyadari Sehun yang terus menatap ke arah Luhan pun bersmirk jahil .

"Ehem, Luhan kau cantik sekali sayang hingga aku tidak bisa berkedip, takut jika sekali berkedip kau akan hilang dari pandanganku " ucap Jaejoong jahil .

Sehun yang mengetahui Jaejoong sedang menggodanya pun mendelik tajam, namun Sehun juga gemas saat melihat pipi Luhan memerah seperti tomat .

"Luhan, Oppa ku daritadi menatapmu terus sepertinya dia suka padamu" kata Baekhyun berbisik pada Luhan hingga membuat Luhan tak sengaja menatap Sehun hingga mempertemukan mata rusanya dengan mata elang Sehun dan semakin membuat jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat .

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo serta Luhan tengah bersiap siap untuk tidur, mereka telah berbaring diranjang milik Baekhyun yang sebetulnya tidak muat untuk mereka bertiga, dan terjadilah mereka peluk pelukan seperti ini.

Saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah memasuki alam mimpi mereka, Luhan entah kenapa tidak bisa tidur, Luhan berada ditengah tengah bolak balik menatap wajah damai Baekhyun maupun kyungsoo, sesekali Luhan memekik gemas saat melihat wajah polos mereka berdua . Sudah pukul 12 malam namun Luhan masih belum bisa menjemput mimpinya, dan Luhan semakin sebal saat merasa kantung kemih nya penuh. Akhirnya Luhan pun pergi kekamar mandi yang ada di luar kamar Baekhyun . Karena kamar mandi milik Baekhyun tengah mengalami kerusakan .

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kamar mandinya Luhan berniat kembali kekamar Baekhyun namun sebelum itu tiba tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dan membawa Luhan kekamarnya . Luhan nyaris berteriak namun tangan tersebut terlebih dahulu mendekapnya.

"S-sehun O-ppa" Luhan kaget saat melihat pelakunya yang kini tengah menatap nya lembut .

Cup

"Hai, Luhan" kata Sehun

Pipi Luhan yang baru saja dicium oleh sehun, merona parah apalagi sekarang tangan besar Sehun mulai membelai lembut pipinya.

Merasa gemas bukan main, Sehun menggendong Luhan dan merebahkan tubuh Luhan diranjangnya yang lebih besar dari ranjang milik Baekhyun .

"Op-pa" cicit Luhan saat hendak bangkit namun Sehun segera menindihnya.

"Luhan, kau cantik sekali" jujur Sehun membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona namun sepertinya tidak bisa karena semenunduk apapun Sehun terus menatapnya .

"T-terima kasih" jawab Luhan gugup berharap Sehun segera bangkit .

"Lebih baik kau tidur disini bersama ku" Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut .

"Op-pa sebaiknya akuㅡ"ucapan Luhan tertahan saat Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher jenjangnya .

Luhan panik karena Luhan tak pernah seintim ini dengan pria sekalipun dengan baba nya .

"Op-pa" Luhan memekik tertahan saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tengah bermain di lehernya .

Hunhan, Chanbaek , Kaisoo

Next atau udah segitu aja? Hehehe

Mianhae Typo(s)


End file.
